Mistaken Kiss Part 1 of 3
by luckiepsycho
Summary: While up for a midnight snack Taegan finds more than she bargained for in Scott.


Blame Ally for the starting of X-men stories! She made me do it. Anyway, this is my first ever. Hope you like it. Oh yah, I don't own Scott. I wish I did though.

Mistaken Kiss

(First in Scott/Taegan Series) Scott (Cyclops)/OC While up for a midnight snack Taegan finds more than she bargained for in Scott.

Taegan walked slowly through the halls of Xavier's Institution; it was late near midnight or later. But Taegan couldn't sleep. She felt as though she had buzzing in her head. It had happened before, but never so loud. She made her way to the kitchen, glad her socked feet didn't make any noise.

Once she was in the kitchen, she grabbed a drink and pop corn. Taegan yawned; it was hard to get to sleep with so many things on her mind. Or more so, so many people on her mind. She sat across the kitchen at the kitchen table. She glanced up, seeing she left the cabinet door open. Using her pinky, she swung it gently, closing the door with a clank.

Taegan used her right hand to twirl pieces of her red hair, while eating her stale pop corn with her left hand. Her silver eyes wondered over the kitchen. Nothing out of place, but then again, there was never anything out of place.

Her thoughts ran to Scott Summers. Usually she only thought of him while she was in class, or whenever he was around. Taegan rolled her eyes at herself. She was acting more like a 16-year-old with a crush than a 22-year- old with normal feelings over an attractive guy.

"Taegan?"

Taegan's head shot up, with a piece of pop corn sticking out of her mouth. She pushed the pop corn in her mouth, seeing Scott walked toward the table.

"Hi Sc--Mr. Summers." She managed a weak smile. She could instantly tell her eyes changed from silver to light pink. Having 'mood' eyes really did suck, especially when the person knows of them.

"Couldn't sleep?" Scott asked reaching for a drink from the fridge.

"N-not really. Too much." she gestured with her hands towards her head, "stuff in my head I guess. What about you?"

"More so not tired." He reached and grabbed a handful of pop corn. Taegan stifled a laugh as she saw his face, "Stale pop corn?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone." Taegan shrugged.

Taegan's eyes turned from pink to light lavender, a color that would tell someone that she was enchanted. Scott took a seat next to her, reaching in occasionally to get some pop corn.

The past couple of nights had been the same. Taegan wasn't able to sleep, so she would go to the kitchen for a drink. Somehow, as if Scott knew she was going to be there showed up. But she knew it was a far fetch. It had only been a few months since he and Jean had gotten a divorce.

Taegan snuck a glance at him, she wasn't sure where his eyes were looking, because of the sunglasses he always wore. "Aren't there like, contacts you could wear or something?"

"What?"

Taegan gave a nervous laugh, "Never mind."

Scott smiled, "I'm sure I could. But I don't think there are any strong enough."

"Oh, right. Makes sense."

Taegan got up; she put her empty drink in trash. "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You don't have to go," Scott said.

"I don't want to bother you,"

"You were here first."

Taegan laughed, "Mr. Summers your acting like a teenager."

He laughed also, "Is that a bad thing?"

Scott had stood up as well, throwing away the rest of the pop corn away. "Not bad, just scary."

"You don't have to call me Mr. Summers you know."

"I was raised to respect my elders." She stifled a laugh.

Scott nudged her shoulder, "I'm not that old thank you very much."

"But old enough."

They were now standing face to face, her eyes reached his chin, which made her feel a little too short.

A slight blush reached Taegan's cheeks. She reached up, feeling bold, "Can I?"

"Sure,"

Taegan reached up and gently took his sunglasses off. Scott's eyes were squinted up, "Stop squinting."

"I don't want to take a chance," he said softly.

"I trust you."

Slowly his eyes relaxed, and Taegan lightly traced over his face with her fingers. They reached over his eyes, to his nose, then to his lips. Taegan had never seen a guy that was so handsome.

"I like your lips,"

Scott's lips slowly curled into a smile, "I'm glad."

Scott took a step closer to her, letting his arms hang loosely around her waist. Soon, they were close enough to feel each other breath. Taegan took the first move, brushing her lips gently against Scott's.

One hand was at the back of his neck, and the other was placed on his cheek. A sudden rush went through her, what was she doing? How was she ever going to face him again? Knowing she did something so stupid.

The kiss didn't last as long as Scott would have liked, Taegan pulled away, rushing to put Scott's sun glasses back on.

"I'm--I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"Wait, Tae-"

But before Scott could finish Taegan was gone.

Fin


End file.
